spacerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Banket
Banket (a.k.a. Escort for the Maloq Prince) is a text quest in Space Rangers 2. It concerns a quest where the great ranger is sent to a planet in order to convince the prince to gain Reasons for being picked There were several reasons for the great ranger to be picked as an escort. First, he was all over the galaxy, and is likely to know a thing or two about their psychology. Secondly, the Maloqs prise nothing higher than valor and combat abilities, despising all other races (excluding space rangers, who are considered a special warrior caste). The prince is particular about these issues. Concerning the prince's wife, she is crazy of all things "exotic" ordering dresses from human tailors, furnished with Gallian hardware, and weapons designed b the Fawyans, and asked the escort to be another race. The attempt to fufill these goals was to recruit the great ranger as the escort, but this had a reverse effect, where the prince doesn't believe that other races could be true warriors, and the wife thinks that rangers are dull martinets. But it's too late to make any changes. Event structure The event is structured as followed: # The meeting of the embassy, where you greet the prince and his family. At this part you will need to lay the table in fronr of the prince (you must show that it is all done only to favor the respectable guests) # The first meal, serve dishes and services the guests about the table. The first course is simply about eating, but are Maloq cuisine exclusivly (and therefore you shouldn't drink) # Conversation, a discussion about irrelevant subjects. Maloqs hate lies, instead slightly "dramatise and detail" their doings. # Time of the gift. Normally, alcohol is banned, but this is to avoid local competition. In this case, the prince gives permission for this valuable commodity. # Gift exchange. It only needs to be presented, the gives were already picked. # Epulation of mind. Special dishes are served, and you can freely talk about business. The prince isn't here as a guest, but as an envoy, and he'll only want to talk to you if you make a good impression. # After the banquet is over, the embassy is taken on a sightseeing tour about the capital. At this point, you may provide the invitation for a friendly visit to accomplish the mission. Print Tardy Ka'Boom He values honesty, deciseveness and strength. By default, he treats other races with distrust, or calls them a "wonky" as a non-Maloq can't be a good fighter. He is known to be moody, and his attitude can change easily. He's very honest, and values the same qualities in others. He loves his wife and sons beyond anything... Princess Hanna ge-de Ka'Boom Teodam Crunch "Looks Killer" She was born into a technician family, and upon obtaining the right to bear arms, was able to become a famed warrior. She shows a lot of interest in studying "potential allies", as attractive exotics. She considers her normal environment to be colorless and dull. Walkthrough Your choice of attire: # Suit decorated with stones # Tuxedo # Servant suit # Ranger suit # Light armor (defense panzer) - seems okay with Prince Tardym, but causes the wife to despise. # armor with a verity of scabbards You get to the kitchen, and have the option to speak with the Peleng. Can purchase a hint for 100 or 200 credits. * The best way to greet the Maloq embassy (200): Greeting each other requires maloqs to punch. Technicans, medics and outstanding military scientsts are greeted with a punch in the shoulder. Warriors are greeted with a punch in the jaw. Stronger jab indicates more respect you show for the strength of the counterpart and the better you demonstrate your own strength. A warror greeted as a technician is considered an offence, and may serve as a cause for a duel. The envoy appears. Meet the Maloq envoys as fits properly. * Greeting the prince: ** Punch the jaw at full force to increase his trust. Doesn't affect wife. * Greeting the princess: ** Kiss the princess hand - no effect on trust. Serving the table. The standard method is place the basin in the middle, fork on the left, and drive the knife into the table. Kitchen. Choice of one of three drinks: * Sour Milk * Barmy Juice * Fresh blood: Increases prince relation. Banquet start. Various options: # Stand between the prince and his wife # Stand behind the prince # Stand to the side of the Prince # Stand to the side of the princess #* Doing so gets you asked why you choise that position. #*# First option (to serve lady) decreases Prince's trust, but increases Princess' trust. #*# Second option (ammo) #*# Third (closest to exit) #*# Foruth (also closest to exit) Conversaion: * Scalp collection from pirates: Increases princes' mood. * captures super-mega-brain * Boast about cutting out of Terron's hull * Romantic story of fellings to a princess who was kidnapped * Tribute collected from pirates Time of the gift: * Bribing the Peleng with 200 cr lowers Prince's opinion. Cook's proposal: * Decline Toast: * Last option - increases opionion of Prince Drink: * First option (down the drink in one swig) - increases opinion of prince Gifts: * Shells: ** Prince tardem considers them snaks. * Rifle: ** Princess: Increases prince respect. * Backpack: ** Sons * Prince Tardem coniders the cracks to be shells, and eats them * Sniper rifle Epulation of mind: * Princess is "morning flower": Increases wife's opinion. At the end, take a walk in the garden. After this, you get some necessary flowers, etc. If done properly (prince has Respect, and wife is "Normal") the prince will accept the proposal and complete the mission. Trivia * Banket is the title used in the list of text quests. The literal definition is a sweet almond dessert pastery, but it's really a mispelling of Banquet. Category:Text quests (Space Rangers 2)